An Unlikely Place to Find a Friend
by Crimson and White
Summary: Takes place instead of the scene in the Season Finale when Don, Charlie, and Alan are talking.  DonMegan relationship. Oneshot.


**An unlikely place to find a Friend**

**This story takes place right after the Janus List Finale scene when Megan tells David that she can't do this any more. So basically this replaces the scene when Don, Charlie, and Alan are drinking in the living room. Thanks. Please R&R.**

"Megan, how about I drive you back to the office? Ok?" David asked looking at Megan.

"Uh, ya sure." Megan was too deep in thought thinking about the Colby issues and she needed a break.

The car ride on the way to the office was ridden in silence. Both agents had much to think about. But, even thought Megan was so distraught she still managed to put on a happy face and smile as she walked into the FBI office.

"Megan are you going to be ok?" Don looked at her and saw the pain she was trying to cover up with the smile.

"Uh, no." Megan said honestly. She was now turning off her computer, because it would take a few minutes to turn off and she wanted to make sure it was off, she decided to go to the ladies room. "I'll be back I am going to the rest room." As Megan left Don noticed that Megan had left her purse on her chair.

Don decided that he should better wait for her so he could follow her home with his car, just to make sure she got home alright.

As time went buy he decided that after 20 minutes of waiting that either 1, she already left, 2 she was waiting for him to leave before she left, or 3 she was handling some girl needs and she was just taking a really long time. In the end he just decided to leave.

As he walked by the ladies room on the way out he heard the sounds of a muffled cry coming from the inside of the woman's bathroom. As he stood there listening he decided that for sure it was a woman crying. Because he and Megan were just about the only ones that were at the office at 2 am, he determined that he would go in.

First Don decided that he should leave his stuff out here, so that he would look less intimidating, and secondly he decided that he should knock before he went in. So he first put down his briefcase and then knocked, after waiting a few moments for a response and got none, he went in.

Don had never been in the woman's bathroom before and determined that it looked basically the same as the men's, with a few exceptions. Just to be safe so nobody else came in while they were in there Don decided to lock the door. As he stood there and realized that the crying seemed to becoming from the third stall. He squatted down and saw the feet of the crier and noticed that they were the same shoes that Megan had been wearing today. Don stood up and knocked on the bathroom stall door. He got no answer from his knock but more sobs.

"Megan, sweetie, please come out and talk to me." Don said in almost a whisper. Once again he got no answer, besides the continuous sobs of his best agent.

"Megan, if you don't let me in I _will_ come in by force." Do stated in a somewhat louder voice but still very soft so as not to upset her more.

Megan decided not to listen to this last comment so Don did what Don did best, breaking in to places. So he got his fingernail into the small grove on the silver circular object that holds the door, and twisted his finger. Moments later the door swung open to reveal a very distraught Megan sitting on the toilet crying with her head in her hands.

"Meg," Don said in his hushed tone kneeling down in front of her and pulling her hands away from her face so that he could look her in the eyes, "Meg, we all know he was a lying jerk, who just broke your heart." By now Megan was staring into Don's eyes. "But, I want you to know that we will get him for what he did to you. And I also want you to know that I will always be here for you." At that Megan grabbed Don's hand, which was on her knee, guided him to a standing position and embraced him for quite a while. Don led her to a chair sitting in the bathroom. He sat down first and then set Megan on his lap facing him. Megan sat and cried on Don's shoulder as Don rubbed her back and smoothed her hair, all the while whispering words of comfort to her.

After about 15 minutes Megan took her head off Don's shoulder and gave him a light but passionate kiss on the lips. A little stunned but immediately returning the kiss, Don took his hands off her hair and put them around her waist and pulled her closer. After about a minute of this Megan pulled away, looking Don right in the eyes and mouthing a 'thank you', only to receive an 'anytime' from Don.

Megan then stood up taking Don's hands off her waist and holding them in her hands Don stood up also. After a few minutes of just standing there looking into each other's eyes, Don whispered, "I love you."

And to his pleasure he got an, "I love you," back. They then shared a short kiss and Don led them out of the bathroom, still holding hands, to get Megan's purse. They then both went down to the parking lot and when Don held the passenger door of the car open and gestured for Megan to go inside, Megan replied, "Don I think I can drive home my self, and besides I won't be able to get to work tomorrow if I don't have a car."

"Well, number 1 your not going home your coming to my apartment, because I don't want you to be alone, and second of all your not going to work tomorrow, you are going to stay at my apartment and relax." And with that said Megan smiled for the first time in hours and did not object on getting into Don's car. At least she would be in someone's arms tonight.


End file.
